The Noter 2
N: This is Season 2 of The Noter, with a new Noter, and some more contestants. Please welcome Shield and Dark Leafy! (Shield is my OC from Objects of Ultimate, and Dark Leafy is my other OC.) Episode 1: The End of All that Ends N: The explosive is stuck, and my master can't keep waiting, it feels like a delay, so I'm starting this show a month early! And while I'm at it... (N slices Dark Leafy and Shield.) This leaves 20 contestants, the originals. N: This show will go twice as fast as season 1! 4 contestants will be out, EVERY EPISODE! You can vote twice each time, and our Noter has been chosen! And now, It's about time I get my REVENGE! (The "screen" goes black, and is covered by a white X. When it clears, an odd-looking red thing and a golden Pen are lying on the ground.) All talking objects (Every object except Teardrop and Rocky): Why did you destroy them? N: I needed to do that, they were being unfair. I can bring them back IF they stop using tiebreakers and teams! (N revives the red thing and the Pen, and then he slashes the ground, causing part of it to fall, into an elimination area, where all the contestants land.) Eraser: Is this the elimination area? Or is it some boring place where we stay doing nothing? N: It's the elimination area. And you know what THAT means! (If you don't, everyone is on UFE, or up for elimination.) N: Vote NOW! Remember, you can vote four times, two likes and two dislikes. Episode 2: How Odd! N: I'll tally up the results, and I see that Coiny, Leafy, Rocky, and Snowball would be OUT! Leafy has one like, but having likes will make more UNFAIRNESS, and I was going to cancel the system all along. The four of you are OUT! I will use my QET-4444 laser to eliminate you all! NOW! (N uses his QET-4444 to Leafy, Rocky, Coiny, and Snowball are teleported to the Noter's home, and then the Noter comes in, using a Loser Scythe to destroy them, recovering them in the LoRC (Loser Recovery Center, owned by Guylan, from Battle for Space Palace) N: Speaking of recovery centers, it's time I make a URC Teleporter for the contestants. Gauntlet DOWN! (A URCT drops onto the ground.) N: This time, everyone is on UFE again! We need 4 unique votes, no more likes and dislikes, just elimination votes. You can't vote for someone that's been already voted for, and you need to explain why you vote for a contestant. Episode 2.5: An unknown Debut/ Woody's Resolve N: I wanted Bow to join, my master's friend also wants that, but I need another object to join with her. Pencil: But Bow was destroyed! N: You may be right, but I have the Sword of Fairness! I can use it to bring back objects! (Bow is returned and walks onto the object world.) N: I also need another object back in. I will send in Zero! (Zero also walks onto the Object World with Bow.) Meanwhile, Woody has found an odd note. It reads: "Show yourself, Woody. It looks like you're afraid of everything, but you're not. You just do this knowing that the strong and good objects are seen as threats and are voted off." (Woody decides to follow the note, and shows his true self to other objects.) Objects: How did you become so brave, Woody? Woody: I was never scared to begin with, it was just a survival tactic! But it didn't work. N: I'll stop this, and keep voting! Remember you can vote Bow or Zero as well. ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS: Leafy, Coiny, Rocky, and Snowball. Episode 3: The Unfairness Stops, and the Oddities Start! After a weird voting session, Bow and Zero are automatically eliminated. I'll let the Noter in the Noter Room take them out, along with Flower, Match, Firey and Pen. QET-4444, GO! The QET-4444 teleports the eliminated contestants to the Noter Room, where the Noter eliminated them into the TLC. The Noter presses the N button, and all the contestants that will be eliminated go to TLC, except Bow and Zero, and N takes them to their own worlds. N: Vote NOW! ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS: Leafy, Coiny, Rocky, Snowball, Flower, Match, Firey, Pen, Bow, and Zero. Episode 4: Existence Day: Special Episode! N: It's Existence Day! Tennis Ball: What is the world is THAT? I hope it's not bad, or I'll DEMAGNETIZE you! N: I'm not even a magnet, you fool! Anyways: It's been one year since I was made, and 362 days since I was named. So I need to honor that! But first, it's time for elimination. Golf Ball and Woody got 2 votes each. TB and Eraser at one. GB: So, What's the tiebreaker? No tiebreaker. You're all out. Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! Woody holds out something red and circular, and N sees what it is. N: That's an immunity token, Woody! You're safe. I take a stance to eliminate Pencil, so she can be with Match. Pencil: I get to be with Match, but I lose? N: Then you can stay in but get to see her. I'm eliminating Coiny! Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! The contestants go to the Noter Room, where the Noter takes them to TLC. N: To honor my master, on Existence Day, there is no challenge! Vote anyone! Lord Fairness, OUT! (That's N's way of signing off the show.) Episode 5: This is the end now! N: Things were odd as of now, so I need to end this, by destroying the prize. (N rips Dream Island in half) Needle: How could you rip an ISLAND without your sword? N: It's just a piece of paper, the solid island is an illusion, by ripping the real island, I destroyed the illusion! This show is CANCELLED! (Not enough people voted.) I'm releasing everyone to the TLC , and send them to a different fate. Rejection Portal, ON! (The objects go to the Rejection Portal, where a giant tea kettle burns them.) N: This show is over! But the events are not over, I'll temporarily release them from the Portal because I thought of something different. Now, voters, choose who you want to WIN, except Leafy, Coiny, Rocky, Snowball, Flower, Match, Firey, Pen, Bow, Zero, GB, TB, Coiny, and Eraser. But explain why you picked a contestant. Episode 6: Infinite Losses N: Ice Cube wins, and since there is no DI, everyone else except Teardrop, season 1 winner, get taken by our Noter into an unknown universe, and the Noter is not an object! The Noter grabs the contestants and they go into the Rejection Portal, which burns them up into a giant tea kettle. N: This is the end of the show, but it's the first time a show ends its season 1 and season 2 without a cancellation, this one ended early due to voting errors! Vote if you want The Noter 3! Once I get 5 votes, it starts!